The Girls With Holes In Her Heart
by Khloe Farrant
Summary: Hi i'm Stacey coderman,i'm 14 and have got holes in my heart. it's OK though i live a, kinda, normal life. Well... Until i'm rushed to hospital after a heart attack and find out i only have so long to live. But how long? i do not know. So, of course i decide to do everything i ever wanted to before i die. Which includes going to a childrens hospital, where i meet Connor.
1. the beginning of the end

**The girl with holes in her heart**

To my family for being so supportive and my friends for making it fun.x

epilogue

Hi! My name is Stacey Coderman and I'm in yr 9 at partron secondary school. I'm the same as any other teen; I live, laugh and love. Of course normal people don't have holes in their heart, But I guess that's just me.

**book**

I had a normal up bringing; parents fighting, heart attack at 5 then again at 8, like I said normal. But my friends are normal, kinda. I mean, Ellen's deaf and Beth's got a eating disorder but they're cool they get it, they get me. But they have to stick with me. We're the 'specials' as the others call us that's just us.

I guess, between the heart attacks and operations I'm just a normal girl.

But, I'm weird, lower class, the unspeakable. Apparently, well, according to them, the others in my class. No-one seems to want to talk to the girl or old heartless as they call me. Which is stupid i do have a heart there's just holes in it. But no one ever gets close enough for me to introduce myself properly; they flinch away like its contagious or something. You can't catch what I've got, stuck with me since birth.

It hurts to sit there with my disordered friends and see people look scared of us, but scared mostly of me.

Ellen and Beth have other friends, they are liked. They are happy with what's wrong with them and just get on with life. But I can't just forget about it, my therapist makes sure of that! What really annoys me though is that I can never just do something; an adult has to be there in case I flip out and just run, it would be nice to run. Run away from them, from this, from the holes in my heart.

This Friday is the school disco. YAY FUN! NOT, standing alone in a dark hall with flashing lights what's so fun about that?

Beth and Ellen can't go as they are on holiday together which kind of peed me of, but its fine I get other stuff quickly.


	2. the question

**The girl with holes in her heart**

To my family for being so supportive and my friends for making it fun.x

epilogue

Hi! My name is Stacey Coderman and I'm in yr 9 at partron secondary school. I'm the same as any other teen; I live, laugh and love. Of course normal people don't have holes in their heart, But I guess that's just me.

**book**

I had a normal up bringing; parents fighting, heart attack at 5 then again at 8, like I said normal. But my friends are normal, kinda. I mean, Ellen's deaf and Beth's got an eating disorder but they're cool they get it, they get me. But they have to stick with me. We're the 'specials' as the others call us that's just us.

I guess, between the heart attacks and operations I'm just a normal girl.

But, I'm weird, lower class, the unspeakable. Apparently, well, according to them, the others in my class. No-one seems to want to talk to the girl or old heartless as they call me. Which is stupid i do have a heart there's just holes in it. But no one ever gets close enough for me to introduce myself properly; they flinch away like its contagious or something. You can't catch what I've got, stuck with me since birth.

It hurts to sit there with my disordered friends and see people look scared of us, but scared mostly of me.

Ellen and Beth have other friends, they're liked. They are happy with what's wrong with them and just get on with life. But I can't just forget about it, my therapist makes sure of that! What really annoys me though is that I can never just do something; an adult has to be there in case I flip out and just run, it would be nice to run. Run away from them, from this, from the holes in my heart.

* * *

This Friday is the school disco. YAY FUN! NOT, standing alone in a dark hall with flashing lights what's so fun about that?

Beth and Ellen can't go as they are on holiday together which kind of peed me of, but its fine I get other stuff quickly. Anyway I like to get out of the house, Away from the screaming parents, flying insults as well as a flying saucepan which luckily missed the target of dads head.

So, i try to get out lots, even though i have few friends (well 2 friends but a few sounds like more), I'm never alone. Either my mum funnily has the day off or my dad wants me to come to work with him!Or my therapist just follows me around writing notes on a pad on mums orders. That's why, when i went clothes shopping, my therapist was only a few feet away, furiously scribbling. (another reason i don't make friends). I picked out some black combat boots, nice I thought to myself, as i chose a bleak leather jacket and some black tracky bottoms , now I could just blend into the walls.

* * *

So, it was the school disco and it was as bad as I had suspected it to be if not worse! Everyone stood in clumps of friends, whilst I just hid in the background.

BOOM BOOM BOOM! The music was sooooo loud; I could hardly hear my own thoughts. But I was just quietly thinking how I hate to be me

when a searing white pain split across my chest. No not now, Why did I have to have a heart attack then?


End file.
